Lion's Share
by Gaara's Panda-hime
Summary: She made her escape from one ship and group of slavers and found herself captured by a whole new group of confusing ones. A power subduing collar locked around her neck, a group of powered people keeping her locked up and a language barrier between them it all irritated her. But it was that stupid red head with the metal arm she hated the most, because he remined her of herself.


Life's not fair, not really, no matter who you are or where you're from there is some part of life you find unfair whether it be true or not. For some life is far more cruel than the rest.

**XXXXXX**

Another explosion rocked the ship, as shouts and growls echoed around the halls the dull drone of the emergency protocol running on a loop. Others ran past screaming, fighting, fleeing it was the rise of another rebelion; not the first of its kind but the best one so far it was planned for longer had more thought put into it. It was brought to fruition by a small group of rebels or so they were called in actuality they were slaves, tired of the lives they led, if that's what you wanted to call it. The leader of the group was at the front of the rise, she was the backing force the others followed even if they could not understand all the words she spoke, actions spoke louder than words anyways, at least in her opinion. They had taken another section of the ship with less casualties on their side than first thought, the plan was to make it to the docking bay, find a ship or escape pods and be free of The Reign.

Reaching the end of the hall, the door opened and the rebels were met with gun fire, ducking back into the hall the leader lifted the gun she held. Looking back at the group she had been leading she gave a vicious smile her lips pulled back showing white teeth. With a battle cry she twisted around the door and into the docking bay firing shots the sounds of the rest shouting their own battle cries filled the space mixing with the sound of gun fire. Eyes scanning the bay the leader saw a ship, it would be hers, running toward it she took down two of The Reign as she went. The others could get themselves out she had gotten them this far, she'd planned, scopped, and armed the whole of the rebels. She gave them the chance to fight back to escape, take their revenge for whatever was done to them she would help them no longer, she had her own things to take care of. Taking out another Reign soldier she cried out as the blast of a weapon grazed her side burning through the simple shift dress she wore, twisting she fired back missing her target who shot at her again. Ducking behind some loading crates she looked around them and saw the small ship was still there, hatch open, waiting. Eyes narrowing she stood a shout leaving her lips as she fired more blasts in the direction of her shooter. Then she ran towards the ship her bare feet on the steel floor louder to her ears than the sounds of battle around her, reaching the ship she vaulted into the seat eyes scanning the control panel.

A blast hit the seat by her head, looking up she saw two Reign soldiers running towards her, baring her teeth she lifted the gun and fired two shots hitting one and missing the other. Who dodged and in turn fired back, hitting her shoulder, screaming she lifted her gun and pulled the trigger only for it to click. Dropping her gun she smashed her hand on the door lock and the glass and metal door slid shut separating her from the fight, the rebels and the Reign soldier who smashed a fist against the glass of the pod door. Sending the soldier one last smile she hit the launch button on the control panel, glad that the Reign took her for a fool after two years of keeping her trapped and letting her work in the docking bay. The ship lurched as it slid on the guide rail twisting to ready its launch, looking out the window she saw rebels still fighting, falling, fleeing or being recaptured to be punished. Shaking her head she looked back to the control panel and went through coordinates. she wanted somewhere far, a place she could recover, plan, be left in peace. Finally finding one she put in the coordinates the computer locked on and the sound of the engine lifted over the battle. The docking bay door lifted and the small ship jerked then shot forward smashing into anyone in the way, as the ship left the docking bay and the sight of open space met her the leader smile.

Her joy lasted only a moment as her ship was hit by gunfire, snarling she shifted the ship to manual, gripping the wheel to pull the ship around she returned fire, taking out the guns of an enemy ship she turned her own ship and fled. Hitting the thrusters the ship shot forward, the back of her head cracking into the seat from the force, switching to auto pilot she looked at her shoulder then felt her side pulling her hand away she saw blood. Shifting in the seat she gripped the bottom of her shift and ripped the bottom three inches off holding the scrap in her teeth she pulled up the dress to see the wound on her side, it was bleeding lightly the skin charred and bruising from the blast of the energy weapon. Wrapping the scrap around her to stop the bleeding she ripped more of her shift for her shoulder, leaning back she propped he foot up on the control panel and looked at the bracelet on her ankle she needed to find a way to get it off. It was a tracking device and it locked away her powers, she took in the silver device like she had done many times before it was thin and silver and was held onto her ankle by two metal prongs on either side that were bolted into the bone.

She had tried to take it off once before when it was first fixed to her ankle and was rewarded with a shock that rendered her unconscious for a few hours. Needless to say she only observed and noted small things about her tracker and that of others. A few had the pleasure of not needing a tracker those who didn't have a power who were seen as weak, unimportant. She had once wished she was one of them the tracker had been a painful addition to her body she couldn't walk for the first three days after it was attached and it took nearly a month for the pain to stop altogether. She had seen someone get theirs off successfully only for the small device to explode, she didn't think her's would explode since the one that exploded was gold and held no prongs it was just fastened flush to the skin. Dropping her foot she leaned back in the seat, she needed to find a way to get it off or The Reign would just keep tracking he down, looking at the control panel she entered the coordinates of the closest planet and leaned back closing her eyes, she needed some sleep.

She was jolted awake as her ship barrel rolled and she fell from the seat, pulling herself back into it and looking around she saw four Reign fighter ships, snarling she disengaged autopilot and took over. Pulling the ship back she fired at one of the ships hitting its tail, two of the others flanked and fired at her she maneuvered the ship taking a little damage she smashed into one of the fighters then pulled up and shot forward. Turning she ship to face them she fired shattering the cockpit of one and hitting the thruster of another, she dodged and fired until she was out of ammo. The Reign fighters still had plenty of ammo and she had to resort to running and avoiding the fire, the chiming of the computer let he know she was close to the plant coordinates she had entered. As she neared the planet she saw it was mostly blue with rare patches of other colors, she slammed into the wheel as her ship was hit from behind, strapping into the seat harness she turned her ship down toward the planet. Ignoring the bells and warnings from the computer about re-entry being too fast and the sounds of the ship creaking she pushed the ship faster, if she got distance the Reign fighters wouldn't follow her. Or so she thought as she broke the atmosphere of the planet her ship was hit again, pulling to the left she saw two of the fighters dodging the fire she looked around the cockpit looking for something to help her checking a compartment she smiled finding a small energy pistol.

Grabbing it she held it on her lap as she got hit again, this shot was lucky it took out the engine of her ship gripping the wheel she braced herself for impact, she jolted and jerked as the ship hit the ground and skidded to a stop. Looking for the pistol that fell off her lap her fingers wrapped around it, unstrapping she hit the button to open the cockpit and lept out hitting the ground she ran. Ignoring the screams around her as the roar of the fighters blasted by above her. She tripped to a stop as one of The Reign soldiers dropped down in front of her and lifted his gun. She ducked behind an odd contraption of metal and popped up from behind it and fired at the soldier hitting him she ran again stopping as pain ripped through her already injured shoulder turning she saw another soldier she fired and he dodged and fired back, she twisted to avoid it. More soldiers circled her, she didn't have the ammo for this many she needed her powers she wasn't going back, she would die first.

The ankle bracelet she needed it off, but how? Fingers tightening on the energy pistol she looked around her at the soldiers then down at the pistol then the metal around her ankle. She had no other option, sucking in a breath she aimed at the ankle bracelet and fired, pain shot through her body and the blast burned her foot and ankle she screamed and pulled the trigger as blast after blast hit the bracelet, grazed her foot and chipped a hole in the ground. She dropped to a knee as the gun clicked, eyes watering from the pain she saw a small puddle of melted metal pooled by her badly burned foot. Hearing the soldiers shouting panic filling their voices she gripped what remained of the bracelet and ripped it off. Screaming as the metal prong still in her bone was ripped free, she felt her power surge through her, warming her whole body, the pain faded to the background as she looked up and met the gaze of a soldier. A feral smile graced her lips as she threw her arms out and a torrent of flames erupted around her, incinerating those close to her and burning the others.

Pulling them back the flames wrapped around her body like a second skin, standing she heard more screams and saw the beings of the planet flee in fear of her, she had no care for them. Eyes locking onto the fighter ship above her she lifted off the ground and shot towards it lifting a hand she release flames from it and smiled as the engine of the ship exploded then turned her sights to the last one. Growling when she saw the Reign soldiers escaping from the ship to the ground she destroyed the ship and dropped to the ground. They would pay, they should have left her alone, surging forwards her flame covered fist smashed into one of the soldiers sending him into a wall and a group of humans screamed and scattered, paying them no mind she moved onto her next target. The next two got flaming fists through their chests, one ran up behind her, she twisted throwing him towards a cowering human who disappeared, then there was an oddly dressed, being in front of her in yellow and red pointing at her and saying something she didn't understand. She didn't want to hurt the cowards only The Reign.

"_ita ut e vitae meae." _The human blinked slowly then waved its hands saying something else, she didn't have time for this the rest were getting away.

Lifting into the air she was hit in the back with an energy blast looking down she saw a Reign soldier, snarling she threw a fireball at him. Looking around she saw more of the oddly dressed beings they were fighting The Reign too, were they like the rebels she organized on the main Reign ship? Looking around she saw on of the new fighters was a martian and her lips pulled back in disgust. The Martian people were pathetic pacifists wanting to talk instead of fight. In truth she was fine with this rebel group helping she was starting to feel the wounds on her body the adrenaline wearing off, floating down to the ground she watched as the rebels finished subduing the Reign soldiers.

Did they not want to finish them off?

Fine then she would, lifting her hand and as the rebels cheered and spoke to one another she released two fireballs killing two of the Reign before the tall rebel in blue and black shouted and threw something at her she incinerated it before it got close. The same rebel pointed at her then at the soldiers then yelled some more, cocking her head to the side in confusion this was the only bad part of being in the rebels, no communication skills.

"_necesse est quod moriatur, est parum." _She said lifting her hand again. The martian spoke and lifted her hands eyes glowing.

Snarling at the feel of the Martian trying to dig into her head the ex leader threw her hands out firing a blast of flames at the group of rebels. "_Manere extra caput meum!" _The rebels scattered.

They couldn't be rebels. They wouldn't protect the Reign they had to be working for them and trying to trick her to take her back. She wouldn't go, pulling her flames up she lifted her hands but before she could unleash the power a fist smashed into the side of her face. Sending her bouncing and skidding down the road to smash into one of the large metal contraptions. Groaning she stood and looked at who hit her, it was a large man in blue and red with a cape, hands lifted with his palms toward her he spoke softly. Looking behind him she saw another Martian an older one the one thing about them is the older they got the easier it was for them to dig into your head, she wouldn't fall for it.

"_Et ire non Prius moriatur!" _She lifted her hands and shot flames at the man.

He was gone in a flash and she barely had time to bring her arms up to block the punch she stumbled back with the force, the man said something else his voice soft but holding an edge to it. Her breathing was coming faster as the pain from her wounds started to seep into her mind, her lip twitched into a snarl she summoned fire to her hands. The air behind her kicked up lifting her hair the sound of something clicking and a heavy weight around her neck registered as the fire died in her palm and the warm surge of her power vanished. Her hands shot up to her neck fingers wrapping around the device, trying to yank it off, taking a step back pain exploded from her ruined foot and up the length of her leg. The loss of her powers seemed to intensify the pain from her injuries, spinning around she saw it was the one in red and yellow who had latched the device around her neck. Her muscles tensed readying her to launch towards the odd human, before she could arms hooked under her arms and locked behind her head pulling her feet off the ground. With an angered cry she struggled in the grip, the one holding her shouted something and then the older martian was standing before her. A soft sad smile on his face, his eyes glowed as he spoke to her and his fingers pressed against her forehead and everything went dark.

**XXXXXX**

"What was all that John?" Superman asked as he gently laid the injured girl on the ground, and quickly took stock of her injuries.

"I am not entirely sure, she seems to have been an escapee and the ones in the ships were to recapture her." The green alien answered as he looked over the girl.

"Dude, she's crazy."

"She was in distress Kid, she obviously doesn't speak english so she didn't know who to trust."

"She tried to barbeque everyone!" The red hard cried.

"Nightwing, Kid." Superman called, the boys looked towards him. "I need you and the others to run damage control, then report back."

"Okay, but what are you going to do?" Nightwing asked.

"We need to take her to the Tower to get her injuries taken care of and try to find out who or what she is and why she's here." Superman answered as he lifted the limp girl into his arms.

"Right, Kid lets go." The boys took off.

Martian Manhunter activated the com in his glove. "We have an addition, have the medical bay ready."

Once on the WatchTower they were met in the teleportation room by Batman who gave the girl a once over and fell in step with the other two as they made their way towards the Medical bay.

"What happened?" Batman asked, looking at the girls slack face.

"From the reports she crash landed trying to escape from the ones in the armour and she has the power to control and make fire. She doesn't seem to understand English, I tried talking her down as did Kid Flash but she lashed out, most likely in fear. Especially after she killed two of the soldiers the Team subdued and tried to kill the rest and Nightwing shouted at her and she reacted violently attacking the Team." Superman answered.

"Was anyone hurt?"

"No, not from what I've seen it seemed she didn't care about hurting the people around, she was solely focused on the soldiers. Even when the Team engaged she didn't bother with the people, she only attacked those she perceived as a threat."

"John, you've been quiet do you have anything to add. Do you know anything about her?"

"I have been going over the different races of aliens I know of and from her appearance and the language she was speaking, I believe she is an Ignis Dei. I had thought they were all exterminated when the Gordanians took over their planet; Noxiosus seventeen years ago."

"So she might be the last of her race?" Superman asked, looking down at the girl.

"She might be, which may be for the best." The Martin said earning a shocked look from the man beside him.

"How could you say that, John."

"Her race is known to be overtly violent and relentless in the art of battle, they kill their enemies with no remorse, young or old, it matters not to an Ignis Dei. The battle and the outcome are all that matter to them, I have heard accounts of them sacrificing their own comrades to win a battle. If she is an Ignis Dei, then she is dangerous and must be treated as such."

**XXXXXX**

She came awake slowly she was laying on something that was not her cot the air smelled oddly sterile and the rough fabric of her shift dress was gone, replaced with something softer. Purple eyes opened and stared at the white ceiling her head tilted to the left and took in where she was; a holding cell. Jolting into a sitting position she remembered she had escaped The Reign then she crash landed on a backwater planet when she was shot down and was captured by a disgusting Martian and it's comrades. Shifting she threw off the blanket over her legs and blinked at the crisp white bandages wrapping from her foot to her knee, her brow pulled down in confusion. She looked to her shoulder and saw more of the bandages, tugging the shirt up her fingers brushed over the ones around her middle, why? Then the weight of the collar around her neck brought back the anger, they were trying to trick her, they had to be. Shoving to her feet she stumbled briefly as her injured foot protested but regained her balance and walked to the large window set into the wall peering out she tried to see down the hallway. Looking to the other side she saw someone coming, it was the man from before the one in blue and red he stopped in front of the glass. She took in his appearance he was a big man with wide shoulders slicked back black hair and expressive blue eyes and a large red and yellow emblem was on his chest. He reached out and pressed a button on his side of the glass and his voice crackled over the speaker, his face held sincerity even if she didn't understand his words.

Cocking her head she looked at the man, did he think she would fall for his ploy? She wouldn't go back to The Reign, her lips pulled back and she bared her teeth. Slamming her hands against the glass the shifted her upper body and lifted up on her toes trying to make herself look larger her hair falling over her shoulder with the motion. The man blinked and a small smile slipped over his lips, pushing the button he spoke again then he pointed at his chest.

"Superman." Then he tapped the glass with his knuckle and patted his chest and said it again.

Was- Was that his name? He pointed at her then at the button on her side of the glass, he wanted to know her name? No one wanted to know it, on the slave ship she had a designation X375, you didn't have a name on the ship. Names gave you an identity a purpose, names were for those who mattered. She blinked at the man in the blue and red with his chest emblem and soft smile, and she wanted to tell him her name to talk to this strange human.

Slowly she lowered down from her toes and her hand came up and her finger pressed the silver button watching the mans face she pointed at herself as she spoke.

"Leola." His smile grew if it was even possible.

Pressing his button he spoke pointing at her. "Leola," Then he pointed to himself, "Superman."

She rolled his name around in her head holding down the button. "Su- par- man?" The syllables were heavy on her tongue.

The man laughed and pressed his button again and spoke some more then held up a finger and pointed down the hall the way he had came from. Holding both hands up he made a waving motion then he walked away, pressing her forehead against the window she watched until he was gone from her view. Stepping back she looked around the small room it held a soft looking chair and the small bed she had woken up on, she walked back to the bed and sat down on it and rubbed her hand over the blanket. It was soft like the ones the leaders on the Reign ship had the bed even had a pillow, she grabbed it and saw in wasn't stuffed with old rags but some kind of soft fluff. Setting the pillow back down she took in what she was wearing the shirt was blue form fitting and had no sleeves and she wore a pair of black shorts and the clothing looked new. She had never owned anything new on the Reign ship, it was all hand-me-downs from other slaves, the higher status ones who had found favor with the leaders. As she sat on the soft bed and tried to figure out what was going on, she felt a shiver roll up her spine the device around her neck seemed to lock down all her power even her core warmth seemed to be gone. Another shiver had her grabbing the soft blanket and pulling her knees up she wrapped herself up in the blanket pulling it over her head so only her face was visible. She didn't know what the Su-par-man and his comrades were after or what they were playing at, but she planned her last escape for nearly a year, she could do it again.

**XXXXXX**

"She said her name is Leola."

"So she can understand English?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Er, well no, I pointed at myself and told her my name then I pointed at her, she seemed to figure it out." The man said, Wonder Woman gave a small laugh.

"Well she's smart so that will be helpful when we try and figure out what to do with her."

"We'll observe her for a few more days over the cameras, see how she acts when someone speaks to her over the intercom and when she's brought food and her bandages are changed." Batman said as he pulled up the video feed from the girls room.

"What is she doing?" Wonder Woman said stepping closer to get a better look at the screen. "She can't be cold that room is the same temperature as the rest of the Watchtower."

"If she is an Ignis Dei as I believe then her core temperature runs far higher than most and the locking of her powers might have disrupted that. So she might very well be cold."

"We should take her some warmer clothes and some food."

"We should I wish to meet this girl." Wonder Woman said as she looked away from the screen.

"Very well if you want the two of you can keep watch over her." Batman added as the others walked towards the door.

"That sounds like a good start, introduce a small number of people to her then steadily increase the amount."

"So do you think she's dangerous like Manhunter says?" Wonder Woman asked as the two walked down the hall towards the mess hall.

"She seems more frightened than aggressive when I went to check on her she threw herself at the glass and lifted onto her toes to make herself seem bigger. To try and intimidate me, I think it's all a defense mechanic." Was his answer.

"Yes, well those who are fearful are typically the most dangerous, I know you have some soft spot for her because of the fact she might be the last of her kind but we must treat her as a threat until she proves otherwise." Wonder Woman told him softly as they grabbed the mentioned girl some food.

"Of course, I know that but it doesn't mean I can't hold the hope that I'm right and she is a good person." He said back and she smiled.

"Always trying to find the bright side to everything."

"Of course."

After finding more clothes for Leola they made their way down to the holding cells, reaching her cell Wonder Woman looked through the glass at the girl she could only see her face. Her skin was an even tan color like sandalwood, she had a high straight nose and high cheekbones that stood out on her thin face. Her eyes were purple almost the shade of amethyst and were surrounded by long lashes, the rest of her was hidden under the blanket she was cocooned in.

"Leola?" Superman called as he held the button down she met his eye. "We brought you more clothes and food." At this Wonder Woman held the tray up, Leola's eyes fell on her.

"This is a friend." Superman patted her shoulder. "Wonder Woman."

The girl cocked her head and mouthed her name, shifting on the bed her feet slipped out and hit the floor giving Wonder Woman a good look at the bandages going up her left leg. She stood holding the blanket around her still and walked to the glass, reaching the barrier she looked at the tray smiling she lowered it giving the girl a look at it. Leola stepped back and her eyes narrowed at them she said something in her language then pointed at the tray.

"I don't think she trusts the food." The black haired woman told her companion.

"Hmm," Reaching out he grabbed one of the fries and tossed it in his mouth, Leola watched as he did so her glare shifted to something else, a sullen acceptance.

"She seems to like you better so I'll stand guard while you give her everything." Wonder Woman said handing the man the tray.

"Alright." He typed in the code and the door slid open.

Leola had stepped back towards her bed and was watching them and Wonder Woman had to smile the girl really was smart, they would have to be careful. She watched as Superman set the tray on the small table by the chair and held out the bundle of clothes as he talked.

"We heard that you might be cold so we got you warmer clothes, pants and long sleeve shirts and socks and another blanket." He set the pile of clothes on the chair when Leola made no move to take them. "This is for you too, it's safe to eat it." He pointed to the tray of food and a bottle of water.

Leola looked at him her face full of confused anger she shifted her body language screaming her unese and confusion at the whole ordeal, Wonder Woman spoke up.

"Superman?" He looked back at her. "I think she's reached her limit for today." He looked back at the girl and took in her actions.

"Okay, Leola we'll leave for now but we'll be back tomorrow." He said backing out of the door, it slid shut with a hiss.

"Has that poor girl never known kindness, she looked so terrified at the idea of us giving her clothing and food." Wonder Woman mused as they walked down the hall.

"I don't know but she'll know what it is from now on."

**XXXXXX**

**So the italic words are supposed to be Latin but I used Google translate so who knows what it really says, it's supposed to be.**

**-You're in my way.**

**-They need to die, now move.**

**-Stay out of my head!**

**-I will not go back!**

**Also Ignis Dei loosely translates to Gods Of Fire, and her plants name means Vicious.**


End file.
